Cats Cradle
Cats Cradle is a fan episode. Plot The episode begins with Tuna watching their pet fish swim in a tank, when their phone rings. They pick up the phone and hear that it is Wally, asking them if they could take care of Oak while he is out at the store. Tuna agrees and hangs up. That night, Wally's car is seen driving out of the garage while Tuna enters the house. Oak gives them a hug and asks for a snack. Tuna goes to the kitchen where they make a bowl of cereal. Meanwhile, Oak is staring out the window and sees a colourful bird outside. She squeals in joy and jumps out to follow it. Tuna returns and sees that Oak is gone. They panic and check the open window, seeing Oak in the middle of the street. Tuna runs out just in time to see a truck heading straight towards Oak. They jump in front of it, startling Giggles and Tuft, who swerve and drive into a tree. Tuft flies through the windshield and is run over by another car, while Giggles cracks her skull on the wheel. Tuna winces as they watch the scene, but is glad that Oak is safe. They lead Oak off the road, but spies Patchy sitting on a bench near them. Patchy also sees them and runs over as they begin to fight. Oak wanders off again, and this time sees the bird perched on a fence leading into Emmy's garden. She runs after the bird but sees a large blue flower that Emmy is watering, and stares at it in wonder. Tuna and Patchy separate, covered in scratches, when Tuna notices that Oak is gone. They see that the blue plant has a mouth and is about to eat Oak, and sprints there to save her. They are able to grab her and get out, but half of Tuna's tail is bitten off. Finally, they get back to the house and Tuna puts Oak on the couch, before bandaging their tail. They glance at the time and see that it's almost time for them to go home. Tuna waves goodbye to Oak as they leave the house. As soon as Tuna steps outside, a cracking sound is heard. They look down and see that their foot is in a bird's nest full of eggs. Suddenly, they are attacked by the bird from before. Patchy is then seen off to the side, laughing as Tuna's eyes are pecked out, revealing that he was the one who put the nest in front of the door. The episode closes on Tuna, lying eyeless on the ground. Moral Adults teach, but children discover! Deaths *Giggles cracks her skull on her steering wheel. *Tuft is ran over. *Tuna's eyes are pecked out by a bird. Injuries *Tuna and Patchy are covered in scratches from their fight. *Half of Tuna's tail is bitten off. Trivia *Hidey is briefly seen sitting next to Patchy on the bench. *This episode continues Patchy and Tuna's rivalry. Category:Season 86 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Betapekoyama's Episodes